Black Queen
Konomi Kuwata '(桑田このみ ''Kuwata Konomi)'', ''also known as '''Black Queen, is a surgeon who amputates on patients. She makes her first appearance in Episode 59: Black Queen. Appearance Konomi is a beautiful young woman with blond hair that is tied in a bun and blue eyes. Personality As a surgeon, Konomi could be as cold as Black Jack, managing to amputate a young boy's leg without batting an eyelash. However, she was secretly insecure about herself and annoyed by the comments and whispers of people who worshiped her beauty but found her personality cold as ice. This was exasperated further when her fiancee Rock Lee wanted her to quit being surgeon as she was being compared to Black Jack, which he saw as an insult. Despite her cold exterior, however, she showed compassion towards those she loved as she was horrified at the aspect of having to cut off her own fiancee's leg. Background Konomi is a surgeon known for her skills and cold demeanor towards her patients. She is engaged to Rock Lee but her notoriousness causes trouble for the couple. Plot After being talked about behind her back by her coworkers and upset about her fiancee's desire for her to quit being a surgeon, Konomi became drunk and met Black Jack at a bar where she introduced herself. In the manga, he was impressed with their similarities and wanted to give her something "From a Black Jack to a Black Queen"; however, after hearing she had a fiancee who needed his leg amputated and couldn't handle the operation he took over and left. He had fallen in love with her but decided not to tell her, ripping the letter he was about to give her. In the anime, while they meet in the same way, he instead met up with her once again to return the ring she had left behind. While Pinoko suspected that he might have had a crush on her, he didn't seem attracted to her romantically (or at least his feelings were not as strong as in the manga). Like in the manga, he helped her with her fiancee's surgery but this time with her as his assistant (although she still ended up fainting from the stress) and left, wishing them a happy marriage. In the manga, she meets Black Jack again two years later after she married Rock Lee half a year after his surgery but being fired from her job. In the anime, she met him again in the sequel series Black Jack 21 in episode 5 where instead of being retired she is still a surgeon and has taken her experience with Black Jack as inspiration to become a better doctor and becomes an ally to him Relationships * Konomi is engaged and later married to a man named Rock Lee. * In the manga, Black Jack fell in love with her and possibly in the anime. ** However, in the manga, he had his heart broken. ** In the anime, he parted ways on good terms with her and becomes a good friend to him. Quotes Trivia * The name Konomi 'means "small, child" ('ko), "of" (no) and "beauty" (mi). * In Episode 15: The Fabricated Wedding, a doctor that looks similar to her. Category:Females Category:Doctors